lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Princess Lavender/@comment-5601173-20130325172411/@comment-3237624-20130325222311
I'm sorry if you feel that way but we run this wikia fairly and we need to be able to rely on our editors not to ruin the quality we uphold. I'm insulted that you think what we have had to do is bullying. I asked her consistantly to behave and not edit when the other admin told me of how mad they were getting to have to keep fixing her edits. I tried to be really nice and get her to just listen but I had to ban her when she started to act bad and she started tampering with the articles. I keep trying to give her the benefit of the doubt and I even thought she's been doing better lately. I still have to fix her edits and that is because she's still wrong. It isn't anything personal and isn't bullying... I've said it before though, her age isn't an excuse for bad grammar. Sometimes spelling mistakes happen but it isn't fair that we have to do extra work just because someone can't spell. She could just look up words before submitting the edit. We very nicely asked her to stop editing back then and she didn't listen. If she did, none of this would be happening now. Besides, I have never once yelled at her, none of us have and I don't think we, or this wikia need to be punished for just trying to keep it nice and keep the bad editors from ruining it. I know when she tries she can actually be of help but if she can't handle a little critisism then maybe she isn't ready for the internet. Please understand that it isn't anything personal at all. We always correct and tell others and ban them when we need to. I also do not think it's fair for you to threaten us Admin because we have nicely tried to tell your daughter multiple times to just listen. She edits badly and we get tired of having to fix it, she uploaded bad quality pictures and throws a tantrum when we change them to better pictures, she's also hostile to another Admin for no reason other then accusing him of jealousy, which he told me he wasn't. I really don't want this arguement to go any further and I sure as heck do not want to risk losing everything I've had on here, I made this wikia what it is and I promise this could go away if she's just willing to listen to us and stop getting so worked up every time we try to sit down and tell her things. After all, I'm a nice person. I try to be fair and just, I never yelled, threatened, swore or anything. You can ask anyone on here, they all love me and admire me for all of the work I did. I'm not going to be threatened off just because I know I'm being responsible as an Admin. So please don't punish us Admin, or this wiki just because of this. I manage to fix problems with bad editors and mean people all the time and I know this will all blow over.